


date night

by gloss



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Undercover as a Couple, formal wear, god they'd be so hot together, whiffs of femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: They're an unlikely couple to do a mission together. But they're also really hot.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	date night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



When he arrives at their rendezvous, Kenobi is unrecognizable. Fine Soccoran silks hug his torso and whisper together in the skirts. His beard is trimmed, his hair glossy.

Ventress nods once. "Adequate." He starts to protest as she climbs into the speeder. "You were about to ask how you looked."

"I was not!"

She waits, regarding him silently. Kenobi rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Evince less irritation," she tells him. "And a good deal more effusiveness."

"Why?"

"Our subterfuge depends on it."

He nods.

"I'm known to treat my consorts well," she adds.

"Then," he says, "I'm all yours."

"Indeed."


End file.
